The present disclosure relates to the field of manufacturing display panels, and more particularly to a method for manufacturing a touch control display screen.
Among various types of flat panels, organic light emitting diode (OLED) displays have outstanding properties, including being thinner, more energy-saving, and wider viewing angles, when compared to liquid crystal displays (LCDs). As display technology is rapidly developed, touch control display screens haven been widely used in people's lives.
Current touch control technology can be generally classified into an out-cell touch control technology and an in-cell touch control technology. The in-cell touch control technology is characterized by integrating touch sensors inside the display panels. Because the in-cell touch control technology, compared to the out-cell touch control technology, enables display apparatuses to have relatively lighter weight and be thinner, manufacturers of the OLED display apparatuses are directing their attention toward application of in-cell touch control technology in OLED displays. In contrast, the out-cell touch control technology is characterized by embedding a touch screen between a color filter substrate and a polarizer of the display screen (i.e., disposing the touch sensor on the liquid crystal display panel). Thus, the degree of technical difficulty for the out-cell touch control technology is quite lowered in comparison to that for the in-cell touch control technology.
In a conventional method for manufacturing the out-cell OLED touch control display screen, a touch control layer is generally formed on an OLED encapsulation layer. The touch control layer includes a first insulation layer, a bridge layer, a second insulation layer, a touch control electrode layer, and a protection layer sequentially formed on the OLED encapsulation layer. According to the conventional method, the formation of the touch control device on the OLED, particularly the formation of the touch control device on the flexible OLED encapsulation layer, requires five mask processes, and each mask process includes a film deposition, an exposure treatment, a development treatment, an etching treatment, a stripping treatment, and a rinse treatment between these steps.
Therefore, according to the conventional method for manufacturing the touch control display screen, too many mask processes are needed to form the touch control layer, thus increasing manufacturing cost and decreasing manufacturing efficiency.